


LUXE

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [3]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 土財主臣VS建築工人隆
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417981
Kudos: 1





	LUXE

「最近全身上下都好僵硬啊，Ken你有推薦的店嗎？」  
「啊？Ryu你竟然會想去按摩！？13號街上的第五間就是了，店名我忘啦！他們師傅都很厲害。」Kenjiro回答，把身上的土屑拍一拍「你明天就要出發了，幹嘛還來工地呀？」  
「一去就是兩年欸？最後一天當然要來找我最好的朋友。」Ryu笑咪咪的說，給Kenjiro一個大大的擁抱「那就再見啦~」  
「嗚嗚嗚，我會想你的！再見！」Ken依依不捨的鬆開他的好友，擦擦眼角的淚珠。  
「欸，Kenjiro，你剛剛講幾號街啊？」  
「3號呀？怎麼樣？你也想去？」  
「沒啦，我以為你說13號，聽錯了！你去把這些搬一搬。」

Ryuji把車停在13號街口，很奇怪，這條街上都是絢麗的霓虹燈，看起來不太像按摩街更像是特種行業聚集的花街。乖乖的走進第五間，Ryuji走到櫃台，被那裡暴露大量肌膚的工作人員嚇一跳，心想這也穿太少。  
櫃檯小姐似乎還沒睡醒，懶洋洋的再看自己的指甲。  
「你好？」  
「要幾小？」  
「欸？時間嗎？一小時就好？」  
櫃檯的小姐皺起眉頭看他，似乎對他開出來的時間很不滿意「哪有一小時的？先生你行不行啊？好歹開兩小時。」  
Ryuji眨眨眼，看著櫃台上的價目表，兩個小時還真貴。但反正他接下來會賺大錢，稍微奢侈一下沒問題吧？  
櫃檯小姐似乎也懶的站起來，一言不發的把門卡放在櫃檯上。  
拿著卡片，拿著編號201的房卡，隆二從櫃台後面的樓梯往上爬。  
通往樓上的樓梯都是高級的大理石，身為建築業者的Ryu忍不住研究起這家店的用材，材料是高級，但是配的也太沒品味。  
二樓只有一個房間，誇張華麗的門四周都沒有插卡片的地方，隆二轉開門把走進去。  
房間的色調是壓抑的紅色和黑色，有衣櫃有書桌甚至還有一台電腦，房間正中間是面超大的鏡子和一張大的離譜的床。  
床上坐著金色長髮的男人，鴨舌帽將臉完全遮住，他忙著使用手機，也不知道在忙什麼。  
「呃…你好？」Ryu有點後悔進來了，更後悔付了錢，這間店怎麼這麼奇怪？員工都不想工作嗎？  
「幹什麼？」金髮的男人不爽的抬頭，隆二仍看不清楚他的全貌，只依稀見到高挺的鼻樑與豐厚好看的唇瓣。  
「不是計時的嗎？錢都付了，你在那邊玩手機？」Ryu口氣有點差。  
金髮男人站起身，仍沒有把視線移開手機。「我討厭男的，誰讓你來的？」  
「…你還挑！？」Ryu生氣了，本來想奢侈一下，沒想到遇到這家爛店。「你以為我就想遇到男的嗎？」  
也不知道能不能退錢，Ryu對於那個懶散的女員工更沒信心，他拉起襯衫把上衣脫掉丟在旁邊的椅子上。  
金髮的男人把手機放到旁邊，沒了聲音。  
「我身上都是汗，你浴室藏在哪裡啊？」Ryu打量四周，牆面又黑又紅的很奇怪，他看老半天才注意到角落有多一片牆，看起來是浴室的入口。  
「不用洗了，我不介意。」金髮的男人摘掉壓舌帽，拿個髮圈把頭髮束起來。  
金髮的男人長得很好看，眼角下的淚痣讓他莫名的邪氣，也不知道為什麼一個按摩師要畫眼線把自己弄的不男不女。  
Ryu不太懂流行，更不懂時尚，就覺得男人金色的長髮還挺好看的，他看對方似乎想認真工作了，也不跟他廢話，三兩下把自己脫光，趴在床上。  
金髮男人不知道在磨蹭什麼，等他走過來的時候，沒有拿浴巾蓋在他腰上，而是直接跪坐在他的大腿上。  
Ryu皺起眉頭，正想回頭看，對方的金毛垂落在他的背上弄的他有點癢癢的，然後一個濕潤柔軟的東西接觸到他頸側。

…?  
什麼玩意兒？  
…我的媽呀！  
我說的是純正的按摩啊！Kenjiro！

男人的指間似乎有種魔力，原本掙扎的Ryu被身上的人壓制住，又被舔的有點舒服，想想自己付的錢，考慮到真的很久都沒有做愛的空虛寂寞，Ryu咬牙決定先撐著看狀況。

每天都很無聊，對於擁有一整條街的Luxe來說，活著的樂趣不多，所以當有事情讓他覺得有趣，他自然會積極的把握。  
例如這個看起來很粗俗，但身材辣到爆炸的男人就是其中一例。背部富有彈性，肌理結實線條優美，一看就知道有持續運動，皮膚黑的像是工人一樣，這都什麼時代了還在崇尚皮膚黑啊？但其實挺適合的，那柔軟的聲音待會叫起來肯定好聽。  
對方上床的動作有點奇怪，屁股不怎麼翹但是勝在皮膚的觸感超好，汗水的鹹味與體味嚐起來不差，對方喘不過氣的反應撩的他慾望更熾，性對他來說太簡單太氾濫，這是在床上玩膩很久沒開葷的他幾個月來第一次來勁。  
挑撥身下似乎經驗不太多的男人對Luxe來說簡直輕而一舉，幾下就刺激他直喘，帶著鼻音的呻吟與軟弱的抗拒很新鮮，一直以來的床伴都特別大膽，這種有點沉迷偶爾回神又開始推拒的人他可沒碰過。  
指尖根本伸不進去，入口緊致的感覺讓他很亢奮，Luxe跳下床到櫃子裡翻找潤滑劑，床上的那個男人把臉埋在手掌裡，筆直的趴在床上一動也不動。  
潤滑劑被擠在他的腰，冰涼的感覺讓男人驚呼一聲，埋在手掌裡的聲音模糊不清，男人全身緊繃的反應讓Luxe覺得很不妙，他硬成這樣如果對方上起來跟木頭一樣那也太掃興。  
挖起擠在男人的潤滑劑，Luxe抓著他的腰把人翻過來，稍嫌粗魯的者開對方遮在臉上的手。  
即時皮膚頗黑，還是能看見他的臉色漲紅。

…怎麼這麼可愛？眼睛亮亮的似乎能擠出水。

Luxe下意識的低頭親吻對方，剛舔開對方的口腔就停不下來，柔軟的唇與原地等待他勾纏的舌就像讓他探入指尖的地方，溫順而乖巧。  
對方纖細的右腳被他抬高到胸前，另一邊靠著他的腰，在Luxe的腰窩磨蹭。

這到底是經驗老到還是生嫩無知！？  
待會要把這個可口的東西操到哭出來才行。

往後面入口塞的指頭動作越發粗魯，含著對方抗議的悶哼，銜著對方的舌頭用力的吸吮，將他的一切都吞到肚子裡，Luxe忘情的與他親吻，不像以往套上保險套就直接插進去，也不管對方到底準備好沒有。  
鬆開對方的嘴，Luxe與男人都在大聲喘息，房間的空氣變得又熱又悶，明明這麼寬敞。  
「你轉過去，我想從後面。」Luxe從咬開保險套的包裝，把男人的腳從肩膀上拉開，親暱的捏捏對方的大腿根部。  
「…欸？」對方瞪著迷茫的眼睛，傻楞楞的表情有點可愛。  
熟練的套上保險套，Luxe把男人翻身，男人的身體又變得很僵硬，這讓Luxe有點不爽，他掐掐對方柔軟的臀部，雙手拇指並用撐開對方的入口。  
「喂！別這樣！」  
Luxe沒理他，前端靠上去就往裡面挺。  
男人嗚咽一聲，整個人都弓了起來，試圖抬高臀部躲開男人的入侵。  
Luxe舔舔對方光滑的背脊，在上面淺淺的咬一口。  
「會痛？」  
「…還好…慢點。」男人悶悶的回答，臉又被他又埋在雙手的手掌理，掩耳盜鈴的動作幼稚的可愛，Luxe忍不住笑了，一直繃著臉的他笑的時候還有梨窩，只可惜男人跪趴著看不見。  
插入的過程是緩慢而且艱難的，Luxe拿出打從出生以來還沒有用過的耐心，把所有技巧都用在男人身上，盡可能讓他放鬆的接納自己。  
「還沒完？」男人嗯嗯啊啊很久，最後帶點怒氣的問，臉終於從手掌裡出來，紅著一張臉回頭瞪他。  
Luxe覺得他可愛的要命，如果他是十幾歲的小女生，可能會雙手握拳並排放在臉前興奮的尖叫，但他可是個成年人，會用適合他年齡的方式去表達他的喜愛，他抓住男人的腰部，把剩下的一段用力挺進去。  
「該死的！」男人大叫，伴隨幾句髒話，聲音聽起來軟軟的，大概不是疼痛。  
抽出來在插進去，跟往常沒什麼差別的動作今天卻像在看人生第一次煙火般絢麗難忘，緊纏他的入口，還有男人果真誘人犯罪的呻吟讓Luxe激動的亂了節奏，激烈的動作讓室內充斥著肉體的碰撞聲響。  
「太…喂！你太快了！」  
『喂』怎麼聽起來都很掃興，Luxe瞇起眼抓起男人的雙手手臂，不顧對方掙扎的拉起對方上半身，讓他把雙手手掌撐在自己的腹部，一半的重量都集中在兩人結合的地方，奇怪的姿勢讓男人不知所措，回頭看他的樣子特別慌亂。  
Luxe盯著對方的唇，有點想親上去。但他沒有立刻湊過去，而是抓著對方的手繼續抽插，男人的腰凹成一個漂亮的弧形，後仰的姿勢讓他無法掩飾自己的呻吟，一下比一下更重，Luxe期盼聽到對方更大的叫聲。  
「Omi，叫我Omi。」  
男人很配合，一次次帶著哭泣般的呼喚讓Luxe忘情的挺入，把人抱在懷裡，揉捻男人胸口挺立的尖端，像野獸般舔著對方臉上的汗水，和因為來不及吞嚥而溢出的唾液。  
他知道男人已經被他插到高潮，但他停不下來，他想延長這場性愛，無止盡的讓這舒暢的結合繼續下去。  
但人都有極限，即便他在怎麼忍著，撲天蓋地的高潮也降臨在他身上，Luxe深深的埋在男人的體內，含住男人的嘴，感受懷裡人因為高潮的收縮，與身上肌肉使用過度的顫抖。  
Luxe抱著男人躺在床上，他的床單上都是男人的精液，但他不在乎，他只想把人牢牢的抓著，休息一會兒再繼續吃這個美味的大餐。

一覺睡到天亮，懷裡的人自然已經不見了，而他甚至連男人的名字叫什麼都不知道。

土財主因為想念他的屁股所以變得有點瘋癲(?)，兩年後建築工人回到這條街，已經成為事業小成的工頭，想跑去跟舊識報報好消息，這才發現Omi就是大名鼎鼎的Luxe(稱號)，然後被問出名子之後再也逃不了的故事。

FIN


End file.
